


Stir Fry

by azurefirem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefirem/pseuds/azurefirem
Summary: In which Kagome teases Sesshoumaru while making dinner.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Stir Fry

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my phone's notes for way too long. It, like many of my hallway decent ideas, came to me in the night, and I half-wanted to expand it but it's been....oh, probably a year and a bit at least, maybe two, since originally writing this, so expansion (by me) is not gonna happen. Well, maybe a little. But no more!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kagome was in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for dinner, when the front door opened. "I'm in the kitchen, dear," she called.

A tall, pale man with moonspun hair and amber eyes, impeccably dressed in a charcoal suit with a red and white tie, entered the kitchen and walked over to the woman bent over the cutting board. He waited for her to finish delicately slicing a bell pepper and set her knife down before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"How's my favorite husband?" she asked, turning to face him.

He arched an eyebrow. "I was unaware you had more than one."

"Oh, I don't," she said airily, twirling around the kitchen island. "But if I did, you'd still be my favorite, Sesshoumaru."

"And why is that?" he asked, a smirk threatening to break through his mask of cool indifference.

"Because!" She planted a kiss on his lips. "You're the best." Her blue eyes sparkled, and he finally allowed his happiness to show through.

"One would hope he would be." He ran his hands through her hair. "Now, love, what's for dinner?"

"Stir fry! Unless you'd like something else?" She looked up at him anxiously.

"Stir fry sounds perfect." He kissed her once more before leaving the kitchen. "To be fair," he called over his shoulder, "so long as you made it, I would say the same thing. Everything you make is delicious."

Kagome blushed at his compliment as she poured oil into the wok. She loved the routine they'd established over the last six months since moving in together after their wedding. She got off work first, and would go to the market in search of ingredients for dinner. He came home generally as she was midway through cooking, and by the time he'd finished putting his suit jacket back in the closet and setting the table, dinner was ready. Tonight was no different: he set out plates and chopsticks just after the rice cooker went _ding._

As they sat down to eat, Kagome silently thanked the gods for bringing her husband into her life. He was everything she'd wanted and more, and though she'd been apprehensive when her mother had announced that Kagome was coming to a dinner party hosted by an old friend, no ifs, ands, or buts, it had led to her quite literally running into the man of her dreams.

It hadn't quite been an _omiai_ , but she later found out that the dinner party had explicitly been planned to introduce her to Sesshoumaru. She secretly thought their mothers had been happier than the happy couple themselves when they announced their engagement. They had been old school friends who had reconnected when Sesshoumaru's mother visited the shrine for Lunar New Year, and joining their families had been a long-standing joke between them.

Kagome smiled across the table at her husband, still hardly able to believe her good fortune. Sesshoumaru gazed back, a content half-smile on his face and his eyes unguarded. 


End file.
